fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DMUA/Spy's Sexelent Adventure: I question my existence and make various calcs
I mean prom said it wasn't really invalid for FC/OC but... to say the least, the Source Material is pretty absurd. But, hey, let's see what we get out of it. Orang tanks a bicc boom In Part 4, Chapter 7, Orang takes a big explosion from a bunch of fireballs, too numberous for him to properly Vore. Yes, his powers are voring. That's not even the craziest thing about this show, it's a JoJo knock off, roll with this forkery. Alright, so, let's scale Orang. Spy is 123 Pixels and Orang is 64 Pixels. So, the Spy is based on... well, the TF2 Spy as is self evident, so, a google search for how tall he is was made, resulting in this, which says he's 5'11.5, or, 181.6 centimeters. Thereby, Orang is 94.4910569106 Centimeters tall. Now for the feat. Orang is 9 Pixels and the explosion is 48 Pixels. Thereby, the Explosion is 503.952303523 Centimeters, or, 5.03952303523 Meters in Diameter. half that is 2.51976151762 Meters for Radius. Now to use the explosion formula, ((x/0.28)^3), with x representing Kilometers and result being Kilotons. That'll get us 7.28793044e-7 Kilotons, 0.00072879304 Tons, 3049270.09751 Joules For the result that doesn't divide in half because this is a non nuclear explosion The real result is 1524635.04875 Joules, 0.00036439652 Tons, Wall level You see, I too thought this verse would be Tier 9. Then the next few feats happened and I went forking nuts Spy gets blasted in a way that's visible from orbit Yup. This forker hits tier 7 to 6 real fast. Part 2, final chapter, we get space visible holes in Tumblr. I am no longer stopping for the crazyness, you'll just have to deal with it. In this comparison image, Tumblr is 237 Pixels and the Diameter of Earth is 1030 Pixels. Thereby, Tumblr is 2931.89708738 Kilometers in Diameter. Tumblr is 511 Pixels and the hole is 4 pixels. So, the Crater is 22.9502707427 Kilometers in Diameter, or, 11.4751353713 Kilometers in Radius. Now, we can't really tell the depth of the thing, so, I'll say, considering how massive the ship is, it having a 1 KM thick hull shouldn't be that crazy of an assumption. So, putting this through the cylinder formula, the volume is 413.68 Kilometers Cubed in volume, or, for our purposes, 4.1368e+17 Centimeters cubed. Now, considering this is a hull of a giant space ship, I'd say the assumption of it being Steel should be fine. I'll also assume that this is violent fragmentation, considering the resulting pieces of this impact are invisible from the scale we see it from. So, applying the J/CC of 568.5 J/CC, we get... 2.3517708e+20 Joules, 56.2086711281 Gigatons, Island level+ Scales to anyone who can harm Leawith, which would be plenty of people, and Leawith scales from harming them right back. And to prove this isn't an outlier.... Spy takes the explosion of Tumblr Later on in the chapter, after Spy picks up a sword and kills Unsexelent God +0, the entirety of Tumblr blows up and Spy and the rest of the gang take it relatively fine. Spy who was presumably at it's epicenter was merely incapacitated for an unknown period of time. So, since we don't know how hard Tumblr was destroyed, let's just plug it's Radius into the explosion formula and see what we get. ((1465.94854369÷0.28)^3)÷2 equals... 71754986897.151 Kilotons, 71.7549868971518 Teratons, Country level+ RIP the 6-C Tourney... Then again, hello 6-B Tourney. And Seven Deadly Sins vs Spy's Sexelent Adventure King K Rool says "Not this again" and makes a crater Note: I'm remaking this calc way after the inital publishing of this blog, 12/29/19 specifically. You know, after I downgraded everyone to 9-A after hyping up Tier 6. h King K Rool tanks this every time he comes back to life, but since K Rool is so close to the screen and never really shows a good angle for anything, I'll have to assume a few things. One, that the crater is as tall as K Rool, and that it's a cylinder. It looks a bit more like an ellipsoid, but it's not really possible to measure it's width that well. With that said... The end of the crater is 50 pixels, while the screen is 600 pixels. For anglesizing, the formula is 2*atan(tan(70/2 deg)*(object height/panel height)), which in this case would be 2*atan(tan(70/2 deg)*(50/600)) which is 0.116569078 Radians. To convert to degrees, it's rads*180/π, so, 0.116569078*180/π gets 6.67891619113 Degrees. Putting that, and King K Rool's height of like, 157.48 centimeters into the anglesize calculator gets 1349.4 centimeters in diameter, 674.7 in radius So, 157.48 times pi times 674.7^2 is 225214681.934 centimeters cubed. Times 1 for the J/CC of dirt is... 225214681.934 Joules, 0.05382760084 Tons, Small Building level So yeah consistent. Would have been city block level before soil revisions, but, is what it is. Results Orang tanks stuff 1524635.04875 Joules, 0.00036439652 Tons, Wall level Leawith gets ragdolled 2.3517708e+20 Joules, 56.2086711281 Gigatons, Island level+ Leawith tanks the bicc boom 71754986897.151 Kilotons, 71.7549868971518 Teratons, Country level+ K Rool takes life and a big impact 225214681.934 Joules, 0.05382760084 Tons, Small Building level Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:Spy's Sexelent Adventure